Attract Mode
Coin-operated kiddie rides joined the bandwagon since the early 1990s. Many rides made in Japan and Italy would play a snippet of the song that it would play while running (which may or may not be accompanied with speech inviting kids to ride the thing). Those made in the United Kingdom play back speech snippets (which, among other things, invites any passing kids to play with it and explains the type of coins accepted by the ride, as most rides originating from the country are multi-coin capable, as well as the vendor's service phone number), but music sample is optional and not all rides play it. Some are just plain illogical (the interactive van series of rides by R.G. Mitchells are often cited by parents as scary, due them playing, of all things, an Evil Laugh snippet as their attract sound). Certain new Chinese-made rides are starting to have an attract mode, too, which has nothing to do with whatever music the ride actually plays. Many new lower-end rides, however, do not have an attract mode at all. Here Is A List Of Attract Modes: UNDER CONSTRUCTION Amutec * Noddy - "Noddy's Toyland Adventures" theme snippet. * Brum (V1) - "(Snippit Of Brum Theme)" * Brum (V2/3) - "Brum Brum, gets things done, Super cruisin' super hero, Brum Brum, here he comes, Way to go, Brum!" * Tweenies (Stamar Board) - "Hey Hey, Are You Ready To Play, It's Time To Come And Play With The Tweenies" * Tweenies Doodles - "Woof. I'm Doodles!" * Teletubbies Dome - "Teletubbies!" * Teletubbies Noo Noo - "Slurping Noises" OMC Electronics Ltd * Postman Pat - "(Horn Beeps, Followed By Engine Start Up)" * Fireman Sam (Original Board) - "(Siren) Fireman Sam, Fireman Evans, Call In, On The Double, Reporting For Duty sir" * Fireman Sam (Stamar Board) - "When He Hears The Fire Bell Chime, Fireman Sam Is There On Time" * Paddington - "(Horn) (Engine Sound) Number 32 Windsor Gardens" * Mario - "(Brake) (Engine Sounds)" * Spot The Dog - "(Train whistle sounds) Hello Spot" Northern Leisure * Tractor Tom - "That's Tractor Tom, Let's See If It Works" * Buzz - "Hello! My Name Is Buzz! I Love Helping Tractor Tom!" * Peppa Pig - "(The Whole Intro)" * SpongeBob - "(Spongebob Theme Snippit)" * Paw Patrol - "Paw patrol, Paw patrol we'll be there on the double!" Kidzstuff * Noddy - "Where Would You Like To Go, Take Me To The Station Driver, That's Not The Way To My Police Station!" Photo Me * Rupert - "Rupert, Rupert The Bear, Everyone Sing His Name" Jolly Roger * Bob The Builder Scoop (Soundmaster Board) - "(Engine Sounds)" * Bob The Builder Scoop (Stamar Board) And Roley - "(Engine Sounds" Can We Fix It?" * Bob The Builder Scoop (US Release) And Roley - "(American Theme Song)" * Noddy (Car And Carosel) - "(1st Few Seconds Of Make Way For Noddy Theme)" * Trumpton - "Hugh, Pugh, Barney McGrew, Cuthbert, Dibble, Grub." * Thomas - "(Thomas Opening Theme Snippet)" * Garfield Car - "(1st Seconds Of Theme Song)" * Mr Funny - "(1st Seconds Of Theme Song)" * Pink Panther SeeSaw - "Think Pink! (Theme Song)" * Pink Panther Police Car And Train - "(Theme Song)" * Richard Scarry - "(1st Seconds Of The Theme Song)" * Mighty Mouse - "(Unknown)" RG Mitchell * Various - "(Kids Laughing)" * Thomas - "(Thomas Closing Theme Snippet)" * Budgie - "Come On, Climb Aboard, And Let's Head For The Sky" * Mr Softee - "(Ice Cream Truck Chimes)" * Thunderbird 1 And 2 - "5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (Explosion) Thunderbirds Are Go" * Captain Pugwash - "(What Would You Do With A Drunken Sailor Plays)" * Engie Benjy - "Dan Dan Dan Dan Dan Dan Daaaaan!" * Postman Pat - "Postman Pat, Postman Pat, Postman Pat And His Black And White Cat." * Fireman Sam - "(Alarm Clock Noise)" Category:Miscellaneous